the crossing of two worlds
by Vanssistersillyprincess2excite
Summary: two wolds colide via one girl and her companion they cross into the gundums world to escape the new ruler can she keep this evil at bay or will the evil find a way to destroy them and her new alies remeber R&R thanks


I do not own G- Wing blah, blah, blah I am making no money off of this what so ever. However I do own Kay-Lee, this Gweniver, and Lord Kylaron so there  
  
Chapter one  
(On earth somewhere in the forest of Europe the GW boy sit around a fire  
Duo: (laying down hands uder his head looking up at the sky) I am so glad the war is over although I do miss my gundum I only use it for those late night trips to the store now a days, (smiles) sure beats a car.  
Quatre: things have even got a bit boring for my tastes I miss Sandrock a lot at least you Duo can go out and fly in it some of the time but I have a full time job running my family's busness plus advising Relena.  
Wufie: weak ona why should she be the leader it's injustice  
Trowa: (looks at the fire) someone should go get more firewood  
Heero: come on Quatre lets go get some branches or whatever we can find that's flammable  
Quatre: I know better than to waste my breath arguing with you (gets up) I am going already  
(The two leave the campsite in search of more firewood. Meanwhile in a different dimension a girl by the name of Gweniver fled through the woods with a unicorn by her side)  
Princess Gweniver: Kay-Lee get out of here I can hold them off for a while so you can escape  
Kay-Lee (aka the unicorn): (using telepathy) my Lady I wouldn't leave you to these Kylaron dogs climb on my back so we can both, get to safety  
Princs. Gweniver: all right if you say so (climbs on backwards) time for a little target practice (pulls out a bow-n-arrow and laid an arrow in the soldiers chest who dared chase them (smiles and gets down from Kay-Lee's back) if only my brother had seen that.  
(They stop at a river)  
Kay-Lee: we must leave this world, 'tis no longer safe here for you or me  
Princs. Gweniver: yes I know hold on I shall open the portal. (Places her hand up and closes her eyes the air begins to swirl around it. Making a round portal that was six feet in diameter.) Come on then don't worry I have done this many times nothing has ever gone wrong. (She put her arms around Kay-Lee's neck) it will be all right.  
(They walk through the portal together and they land on the cold hard ground at this point Gweniver being drained of power passes out. Kay-Lee hears two voices heading their way.)  
Kay-Lee: I can't risk being seen I shall see you later my lady for now I must hide (runs off deeper into the forest)  
Quatre: Heero I think we have plenty of wood cant we go back now its getting cold  
Heero: Quatre did you hear anything just now like a twig snapping (pulls out his gun) lets check it out to be sure. (Quatre just nods)  
(They walked out toward the sound and hear the faint sound of something moving on the ground)  
Heero: (cocking his gun) show your self, nice and slow I warn you I am armed.  
The moon came from behind the clouds illuminating the woods more brightly than strictly starlight they saw a girl of about18 years her dress tangled tightly around her legs and her chest rose and fell with every breath. Quatre came up next to her checking if she had any wounds. She opened he eyes and pulled a dagger from the folds of her dress and nicked his face then tried to run away but fell down because her dress was still tangled around her legs.  
Princess Gweniver: back off Kylaron dogs I shall not be taken so easily by the likes of you (looks around) what have you done with Kay-Lee where is she  
Quatre: (holding his face) who and what are you talking about  
Princess Gweniver: don't patronize me Kay-Lee my friend and Ali, she bears the sacred horn atop her brow  
Herro and quatre: (they look at each other) a horn on her brow?  
Princess Gweniver: you tell me you have never heard of a unicorn before.  
Heero: such are things of Fairy tales  
Princess Gweniver: (managing to stand) then take a look at the fairy tale behind you  
Kay-Lee: my lady are you all right and who be these brave knights  
Princess Gweniver: brave knights, Kay-Lee surely you are mistaken  
Kay-Lee: no my lady we made it through your portal and is safe for the time being  
Princess Gweniver: (turns to Heero and Quatre) I ask you humbly for your forgiveness. I thought you were men sent by my uncle to fetch Kay-Lee and me. What are your names good knights. You have already met Kay-Lee; I am Princess Gweniver of Kyloridom (curtsy)  
"Quatre Rebarba Winner"  
"Heero Yuy"  
  
(The four walked toward the campsite with wood in hand)  
  
Meanwhile back in Kyloridom a very angry Kylaron paced his chambers   
Kylaron: 'dam that girl she is always making trouble for me I can't bear another of my own blood to fall by my own hands I am sure I can persuade a man to help me I just need to be able to get to that other world'. (To a guard) "Go fetch me my sorceress" 'I shall obtain that sacred power if I die trying and once I have it. Nothing will stop me from ruling all worlds'  
  
(Back at the GW boy's campsite)  
Quatre: Trowa, Wufie, Duo please put your shirts back on we have guests camping with us so please try and act civilized for once  
Duo: And just who are our guests Quatre?  
Quatre: two girls at least one of them is a girl I am not sure of the other one.  
Duo: What do you mean not sure!   
Quatre that's it I am not sure, you'll see what I mean (calling into the shadows) come on Gweniver, theses are some of our friends, meet Duo, Wufie, and Trowa.  
Princess Gweniver: 'tis a pleasure to meet you all  
  
Well what do you think if people? If you like it even a little I will continue know I know I need to work on the way I phrase things and if you can get by that then the story shall flourish. Tomorrow I am heading to a concert with my mom so I wont be able to post anything for at least a day see you all later.  



End file.
